Currently, the large format (1 gallon and up) polyethylene terephthalate (PET) container market consist of heavy containers. These heavy containers are required because the containers are currently tray packed or similarly packaged, so that they depend on their weight based structures to withstand the forces they face during shipping and filling. When looking at large PET containers that must compete against existing polyethylene containers, the weight required to survive the distribution system makes the PET container financially uncompetitive. To be competitive, the weight of current PET containers must be reduced. However, when the amount of material used in the container is reduced, structural weakness can be problematic.
In addition to the stresses encountered with the filling and distribution systems currently in place, a handle may be applied to the container to help with moving and pouring. In the case of a bale handle, an extra downward force in order to attach the bail handle is required either before or after filling. To meet these constraints, containers designed to hold large amounts of product require tall, steeply sloping shoulders making them taller than current polyethylene containers driving up container cost by reducing the number of containers that can be placed in a truck for shipping.